


Day 6 - Talentswap/Friends

by lake_writes



Series: OuMonth [6]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Kokichi's stressed out, M/M, Ultimate Detective Oma Kokichi, Ultimate Supreme Leader Saihara Shuichi, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lake_writes/pseuds/lake_writes
Summary: Kokichi's been overworking himself on a case from his mentor, so Shuichi steps in to get him to take a break.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi
Series: OuMonth [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month





	Day 6 - Talentswap/Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Welcome to Day 6 of OuMonth! Not gonna lie, this one was one of my favorites to write! I love touching on these boy's relationship before (and outside just in general) of the Killing Game in the Despair route! Hopefully you injoy it too!

Saying that Kokichi Ouma was stressed was an absolute understatement. He had been training under the famed Tatsuo Saihara for a while now, about half a year, and for the first time, he had been given a case of his very own to work on. It wasn’t anything too serious, just a missing pets case, but it was a big deal to Kokichi. He wanted to make sure he did a good job, and prove to Tatsuo that he would make a capable detective one day.

No one had told him, though, that even with his talent at solving cases, he could get burnt out. That he could get stressed. He let out a frustrated huff, closing the case file before him and letting his head hang low, letting his fingers thread through his hair and pull angrily at clumps until he felt the tears stinging at his eyes. He needed a break, but he couldn’t seem to tear himself away from what he was doing.

“Ouma-kun?” Kokichi jumped at the sound of Shuichi’s voice filtering in from behind him, spinning around in his chair to find the taller boy hoisting himself in through his window. Had he been so absorbed in his work that he hadn’t heard Shuichi pushing it open from the outside? How the hell did he even get in anyway? Kokichi’s bedroom was on the second floor of his house, for crying out loud. “You look like shit,” he spoke bluntly.

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Saihara-chan,” he scoffed, turning his chair back around to keep working, although, much to his dismay, he found himself focusing more on the sounds of Shuichi moving around his room rather than the file in front of him.

“You seem stressed.” Shuichi’s soft voice was closer now, and Kokichi became vaguely aware of a gentle pressure massaging at his back. “I think it’s time to take a break, don’t you, Ouma-kun?”

Kokichi shook his head, frowning slightly as he twirled his pencil in his hand. “No can do, Saihara-chan, I have to focus.”

Shuichi was silent for a moment before he clicked his tongue disapprovingly, leaning over and gingerly plucking the pencil from his hand. “Ouma-kun, I think it’s time to take a break.” This time, Shuichi spoke with more force, not much, just enough to make a barely noticeable difference. This must come with the territory of leading his own organization, Kokichi thought, as his shoulders slumped in defeat, and he hung his head.

“Fine. But just a tiny one,” he insisted weakly, feeling his resolve wither as he turned to meet Shuichi’s serious stare, although it seemed to soften at his terms. Shuichi pulled Kokichi up, ever so gently, from his chair, guiding him carefully over to the bed where the shorter boy flopped face down, letting out a weary sigh.

Shuichi hummed softly, allowing his hands to knead expertly along Kokichi’s back, his fingers working deftly to dispel the stressed knots that had begun to form. “You work too hard,” he scolded gently, his voice light and airy, as if he didn’t have a care in the world. Kokichi would have laughed at that thought, except he didn’t seem to have the energy right now. “Uncle worries about you, you know.”

“Does he worry that I’ll turn out to be some sort of failure?” Kokichi found himself asking, regretting it as soon as he felt Shuichi’s hands still, his fingers pressing gently into his skin.

“Did someone say that to you?” the leader asked, his voice sharper now. He was quick to return to his rhythm of massage, wanting Kokichi to keep relaxing as he was questioned.

“Mm, no,” Kokichi hummed, closing his eyes and resting his head in his arms. He felt so sleepy now, Shuichi’s massages were absolutely magical. “S’just something that’s been on my mind…” He couldn’t help but be honest in his friend’s presence. Something about him just made him want to open his mouth and spill even his deepest insecurities to the other.

“I see,” Shuichi responded softly. “Well, I’ll have you know that my uncle thinks you’re far from a failure. Even if you don’t manage to crack this case, it won’t make you a failure. It just means that you still have a bit more to work on.” Slowly, he withdrew from massaging Kokichi’s back, flopping back onto the mattress next to him. “Trust me, I’d know when he’s been let down.”

“You didn’t let him down either, you know,” Kokichi retorted, tipping his head to the side to frown up at Shuichi. “You just weren’t cut out for actual casework. He’s told me, many times, that he admires the fact that you were able to realize that. You help us out in a lot of ways, you know. You’ve done anything  _ but _ let him down.”

Shuichi studied him for a moment before his lips curled upward in a wry grin. “You’re so tired you don’t even know what you’re saying,” he murmured, huffing out a soft laugh. “Now, come on, you’re tired. It’s time to get some sleep.” That tone of his was back in his voice now, and Kokichi found his eyes growing heavy as they slowly slid closed. He was only vaguely aware of the gentle fingers carding through his hair, deftly working through the tangles as he was soothed into unconsciousness. “Good night, Ouma-kun,” he could hear Shuichi whisper before his dreams rocked him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this oneshot, please make sure to kudos and leave a comment down below! See you next update!!


End file.
